linda has sex with splinter
by turtlemaniac
Summary: when splinter feels attracted to a young girl he rescued he decides to tell her about his feelings. o.c/splinter read and review so i can improve


**splinter has sex with Linda and she gets pregnant with twins**

one day Linda was sitting in the dojo when splinter walked in and said "Linda how are you getting on with your training?" and Linda said "I'm struggling a bit maybe if you show me how to do it" so splinter showed Linda how to do the move and while she was doing it she fell over and when she got up her shirt had burst and her boobs were hanging out so Linda said "sorry father that shirt was ripping and i shouldn't have worn it" then splinter said "it is alright would you like me to fuck you?" and Linda said "oh yes come on father lets have sex now" so splinter got Linda naked and had sex with her. 1 week Linda felt sick so she went to splinter and said "i think I'm pregnant daddy will you check for me?" and splinter said "yes i will get you a test" then he took a pregnancy test from Donny's lab and gave it to Linda and when Linda looked at the result of the test she said "it's positive I'm pregnant daddy and it's your baby" then splinter said "that is wonderful we will tell your brothers right away" then splinter walked out with Linda and Linda said "guys I'm pregnant and it's fathers baby" then Raph said "that's incest" then splinter said "she wants this baby and she will be allowed to have it" then Linda said "please guys this baby is a part of me and i want to keep it" then Leo said "you can keep it if you promise the baby will never know its father" then Linda said "o.k it wont i promise Leo" so she went for a rest.

when Linda needed her 3 month scan she took splinter with her and Donny said "you're expecting twins and they look fine to me" then Linda said "twins? i don't know if i can cope with two babies by myself" then splinter said "whatever Leonardo says you will never be alone in looking after the children" then Linda walked out and said "guys i'm having twins and they're fine" then Leo said "whoa! twins? i don't want two babies running around here one is bad enough" then Linda said "please Leo these babies mean at lot to me and they did nothing wrong let me have them" then Leo said "no you're my little sister you're only 13 we make the choices for you" but then splinter said "Leonardo she is having these children and i will protect them from you" then he took Linda to his room and told her "stay here with me i will protect the children and you from Leonardo" then Linda said "thanks daddy I'm gonna sleep now" then she drifted off to sleep.

over the next 3 months Leo tried to persuade Linda to get rid of her babies but she didn't want to and she told Leo that much every time he asked if she was getting an abortion and when Linda had her 6 month scan she found out that she was expecting twin girls so she told splinter and her family then she went to sleep. when Linda was due to give birth she woke up in pain and realized that she was bleeding so she cried out "someone help me please I'm bleeding" then she screamed in pain and 2 mins later all her brothers had gathered around her and Donny examined Linda then said "Linda i need you to keep calm for the babies the placenta has ruptured this has put them in great danger we need to get them out now" then Linda said "i want daddy please get him" so Leo ran to the dojo and said "dad we need you it's Linda somethings wrong with the babies" then splinter got up, ran to Linda 's room and asked "what is wrong?" and Donny said "it's a placental rupture father the babies need to come out now" then Linda said "daddy I'm so scared whats wrong with my babies?" and splinter said "their blood supply has been cut off they need to be born now or they will die" then Linda screamed "no don't let them die please" so Donny picked her up and they all ran to the med lab and once there Linda was laid on a bed while the rest of the family got the necessary surgical tools and then all but Donny and splinter left.

once everything was ready Donny said "o.k Linda I'm going to cut into you now and get the babies out" then he cut across her abdomen and Linda said "daddy how can i care for my girls now? i need to recover from this operation and i wont be able to pick them up" then splinter said "why don't we worry about that later? right now we need to get them out of you" then Donny pulled a baby out and said "she's fine take her Linda and feed her" then Linda took her child and said "I'll name her Shen" and splinter said "a fine name for her" then Linda gave Shen a feed and just as she had given her to splinter who had laid her in a cot a cry made Linda look down her belly and she saw her second child then said "I'll call her Libby" then she gave the second baby a feed and once she was in the cot Linda was sewed up then she fell asleep.

when the babies were 9 months old splinter came to Linda and said "how are they today my child?" and Linda said "they're doing fine father thanks for asking" then splinter asked "how are you doing?" and Linda said "my period started again recently so i have a bit of a stomach ache" but in reality she was having a very heavy period and she was feeling very faint so when she went light-headed she sat down and splinter said "are you alright my child?" and Linda said "i feel a bit light-headed but it'll pass" but then she fainted and her babies cried "mummy" then splinter ran to the door and shouted "Donatello get up here now" and when he got to Linda 's room he said "is something wrong with one of the babies?" and splinter said "no it is Linda she has passed out and i do not know why" then Donny examined Linda and said "she is bleeding a lot she needs a transfusion help me with her father" so splinter helped Donny pick her up and they ran to the med lab.

once Linda was on the bed Donny put a bag of blood up that had been in the blood fridge and 20 mins later Linda woke up so Donny said "Linda why were you bleeding so much?" and Linda said "I've been having a very heavy period" then Donny said "the first one after childbirth can be you should have told me so i could watch you" then Linda said "sorry but i want to go back to my babies now may i?" and Donny said "yes you can but i want you to take it easy and get father to help you" then splinter said "i will help as much as you need me to Linda " so they went back to Linda 's babies and put them for a rest. the next day Linda said "father will you fuck me again? i want to feel your dick in me again it's so big nothing else compares" then splinter said "lets fuck now" but while they were fucking Leo walked in and when he saw them he said "whats going on here?" and splinter said "we were unable to resist acting on our sexual urges so we are having sex" then he cummed in Linda and got off her and Leo said "i told you two not to fuck again" then Linda said "it's our choice not yours" then Leo said "it's also incest i think you need to leave now Linda leave our family" and Linda said "but my babies?" and Leo said "we'll care for them just go" so Linda left the family and got her own place in the sewers.

1week later she found out she was pregnant again and she knew it would be tough without her family there to support her. 3 months later Linda woke up to see blood on her bed of clothes and knew something must be wrong with her baby so although she had been kicked out of her family she went back to their lair but just as she was by the door she collapsed in pain so she knocked the door and when it was Leo who came to the door he said "i said we never wanted to see you again now please leave" then Linda said "please Leo I'm in pain can you just let me see Donny" then Leo said "give me one good reason to let you in here again" and Linda said "because I'm 3 months pregnant and somethings wrong with my baby" when Leo heard this he said "good reason" then he picked her up, took her in the house and yelled "guys Linda came back and somethings wrong with her" then Donny came running and said "put her on the settee" so Leo laid her down then said "she told me she's pregnant and it's the baby that's hurting her" so Donny examined her bump but when he pressed on it Linda screamed in pain just then splinter walked in and said "who is screaming?" and Linda said "daddy please help me it really hurts" then splinter walked to Linda and said "you came back my child" and Linda said "yeah but only because I'm pregnant with your baby but there's something wrong with it" then splinter said "will they both be alright Donatello?" and Donny said "Linda will be but the baby's dead she had a miscarriage probably because she was living on her own and she had to look for her own food" then Leo said "this was all my fault why didn't you come back sooner Linda ?" and Linda said "because i didn't know if you wanted me back" then splinter said "of course we want you back stay here with us" and Linda said "thanks can i see my girls?" and splinter said "yes you may girls come here mummy is back" then the girls toddled in and Linda said "they can walk?" and splinter nodded then the girls said "mummy you came back" then Linda said "yes i did and i will never leave you again" then she fell asleep cuddling her children.

when linda woke up the next day splinter was there and he said "we will support you while you are recovering from this miscarriage" then Linda said "thanks father i need all the help i can get" then she went to get herself some breakfast and saw places set out with smaller cutlery and plates and asked "who are those for dad?" and splinter said "while you were gone we decided to get your children on mashed up food like banana so we set them places at the table" so Linda got her children's breakfast ready and put them in their places then she got her own and ate with them.

**the end**


End file.
